Destiny of Ash
by MegaloRex
Summary: After the news of AmberTwo's death, Giovanni decides to give Mewtwo to his young son, Ash Ketchum. Ash and Mewtwo grow up together, dreaming to become the strongest out there. Years later, they save a group of people who quickly become his best friends. Together, they go off on what could well be the greatest adventure ever.


**Destiny of Ash**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Summary: After the news of AmberTwo's death, Giovanni decides to give Mewtwo to his young son, Ash Ketchum. Ash and Mewtwo grow up together, dreaming to become the strongest out there. Years later, they save a group of people who quickly become his best friends. Together, they go off on what could well be the greatest adventure ever.**

**Chapter 01 – Mewtwo, I Choose You!**

* * *

Far out on the outskirts of Pallet Town, Kanto, a lone man stood.

This man wore a deep black suit and hat and had a suitcase to his side. His name was Giovanni Ketchum. Giovanni walked down to the dirt road out of the small town until he reached a small white house. The man sighed before walking up to the house and ringing the doorbell.

"Coming," said a lovely voice. The door revealed a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. "Can I help you?"

Giovanni removed his hat and smile at the woman. "Hello Delia. Miss me?"

Delia, Giovanni's wife, gasped. "Giovanni!"

"Mom?" asked a small voice. From behind the woman was a small boy about 5 years old with spiky black hair and bright brown eyes. The boy's eyes widened as he saw Giovanni and smiled. "Daddy! You're home!"

"Hey sport," Giovanni smiled as he picked up his son. "So Ash, have you been taking care of your mother while I've been gone?"

Ash nodded happily. "Dear," Delia spoke, getting the attention of the two boys. "What are you doing here? Did something happen? You normally call when you're coming to visit."

Giovanni sighed before setting little Ash back on the ground. "Something… happened."

Delia quickly allowed her husband into the house. She and Giovanni sat in the living room while Ash was in his room watching TV. "Alright dear… what happened?" Delia asked.

Giovanni sighed. "Things have gone… so, so wrong Delia," Giovanni said, putting placing his face in his hands. "When I inherited Team Rocket from my mother… I never thought things would lead to this." Delia rubbed her husband's back. "I intended to help the world, yet people believe we are nothing but Pokémon thieves. Now this screwball – Mask of Ice, has taken over and wants to take over the world."

Delia gasped. She knew about her husband's profession. To many, Team Rocket seemed like nothing more than a group of Pokémon thieves, but in reality it was an organization bent on protecting Pokémon from despicable people and giving them to people who will treat them right. "Have you told the authorities?"

"I can't," Giovanni replied sadly. "Ice… he-he threatened to kill you and Ash." Delia gasped at the statement. "He said that if I ever did anything to go against him, he would kill you and Ash… I couldn't risk that Delia."

"I know dear," Delia replied hugging her husband. "But what about the gym?" Giovanni was also the gym leader of the Viridian City Gym.

"Ice has no use for the Gym," Giovanni replied. "He's letting me keep it as a way to keep an eye on me." Giovanni sighed against the chair.

"I know you'll figure something out dear, you always do," Delia said before kissing Giovanni on the cheek.

Giovanni smiled and nodded. "Thanks dear." He then sat up and reached into his suitcase. "By the way, I have something for Ash."

"Really? What?" Delia asked.

"Do you remember what I told you about that project?" Giovanni asked. Delia's confused expression told him to continue. "I had set up a special program to research on the usefulness of cloning. As I said, we had three subjects – a Bulbasaur, a Charmander, and a Squirtle. However, there were two other subjects. Do you remember Dr. Fuji?"

"Yes, that poor doctor whose daughter died?" Delia replied.

Giovanni nodded. "Yes. Per his request, we also tried to create a clone of his deceased daughter, Amber." Delia gasped at the statement. "The last subject was… stay with me Delia. We were trying to make a clone of Mew."

Delia stared in utter shock. "M-Mew? As in the legendary mirage Pokémon Mew?"

Giovanni nodded. "Yes, some of my researchers found an ancient temple where they found a sample of Mew's DNA. We weren't able to create the exact match, but we did create something." Giovanni pulled out a pokeball and released the Pokémon inside. It resembled a small grey cat with a purple tail. The Pokémon was sleeping. "Delia, this is Mewtwo."

Delia stared in complete shock. Sleeping on her husband's lap was supposedly the clone of the legendary Mew. How could she respond to this?

"Dear," Giovanni spoke. "Out of all of the five clones, only Mewtwo here survived. Ice ordered for the cloning project be cancelled, and any clones created be destroyed. I couldn't let that happen to Mewtwo, especially after Fuji asked me to save him since he couldn't save his daughter. I managed to rescue Mewtwo, and I'm positive Ice has no idea." Delia continued to scare in uncertainty. "I couldn't let them destroy Mewtwo. After Amber-Two died, Mewtwo's condition began to react. It was believed that Mewtwo's psychic powers had connected him to Amber-Two and he had become friends with her. When she died, he suffered a horrible heartbreak, as did Fuji. Fuji experienced a heart attack after Amber-Two was declared dead, and he made me promise to save Mewtwo, for he thought of Mewtwo as the son he never had. I made a promise Delia, and Mewtwo…" Giovanni patted the tiny psychic type. "He reminds me a lot of Ash."

Now this surprised Delia. "How?"

"He's very shy, but he wants to protect the people he cares about," Giovanni replied. "Now I dare you to tell me that doesn't sound a lot like our boy."

Delia couldn't help but nod. That was their son to a T. It was also her husband. She could understand that he wanted to protect Mewtwo. He was nothing more than a lost child that needed a family. And then again, it was better that it was with her husband that with the horrible people that took Team Rocket.

"So, what do you have planned for the little guy?" Delia said, gently petting the little Pokémon's head. She giggle as she saw it smile.

"I was actually planning on giving him to Ash," Giovanni replied. Delia just looked back in surprise. "Who are we kidding dear? Ash is a trainer. It's in his blood. The minute he'll be able to, he'll run out to get his first Pokémon."

Delia couldn't help but giggle lightly. "He does take after his father after all." Giovanni smirked at his wife. "But dear, what about Team Rocket? Won't this Ice Mask guy realize you took Mewtwo if Ash has him in battle?"

"Ice could care less if Mewtwo is alive," Giovanni replied. "His intent is globe domination, he could care less about a boy and his Pokémon. As long as I don't do anything to impede his goals, he could care less about us. Ash will be safe. I'm sure of it. He has his mother's spirit after all." Delia looked at her husband lovingly as he matched her gaze. They kissed each other on the lips before parting. "Now, what do you say we introduce our son to his new friend?"

Delia nodded. "Ash! Could you come down please?"

"Coming!" Ash called as he quickly went down the stair and into the leaving room. His sight immediately went to Mewtwo. "What's that?"

"This is Mewtwo, Sport," Giovanni replied. He gently shook the Pokémon, waking it up. Mewtwo opened its purple eyes and looked around. He first looked at Giovanni, then Delia, then Ash, and then back to Giovanni. "Mewtwo, I'd like you to meet my family. This is my wife, Delia."

"Hello dear," Delia said with a gentle smile at the tiny psychic type.

"And this," Giovanni continued, "is my son Ash."

"Hiya," Ash greeted cheerfully.

Mewtwo looked shyly at the tiny human. "_H-H-Hello…_"

Delia and Ash stared blankly at Mewtwo. "Dear, did Mewtwo just…"

"Telepathy," Giovanni replied. "Being a psychic type, Mewtwo is very intelligent Pokémon. He can speak using his mind."

"That's really cool," Ash said honestly, gaining a surprised look from Mewtwo. "I mean, a Pokémon that can talk with its mind? How much cooler can you get?"

"_C-Cool?_" Mewtwo asked in confusion.

"Yeah, cool," Ash replied. "It's like good, but a lot better."

"_O-oh,_" Mewtwo replied. "_S-So… you think I'm c-cool?_"

"Sure," Ash replied. "I mean look at you. I've never seen a Pokémon like you before." Mewtwo looked at himself in confusion. "I really like your horns and tail."

"_R-Really?_" Mewtwo said happily as his tail began to wiggle around. Ash nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Actually Ash," Giovanni spoke. "I was planning on leaving Mewtwo here with you."

Ash's eyes gleamed brightly. "Really?!"

Giovanni nodded. "Yes, you see Mewtwo is very young. Too young to battle right now, and with my job at the gym, I won't be able to tend to him that much. So I was thinking that you could take care of him. Then when you're old enough, you can take Mewtwo as your first Pokémon. That is, if you're okay with that Mewtwo." Mewtwo looked at Giovanni with uncertainty with in his eyes.

"Please Mewtwo?" Ash asked pleadingly. "I really want to become a trainer, and it would be great if such an awesome Pokémon like you could become my partner."

"_Y-You'd really like me to be your partner?_" Mewtwo asked in surprise.

Ash nodded. "Yeah. I know we would be great friends."

"_F-Friends?_" Mewtwo asked in surprise. For some reason, he liked that word. He looked at Giovanni and Delia, both were smiling warmly at him. Then he looked back at Ash who was smiling at him pleadingly. For some reason, he could feel something nice emitting from Ash. A small smile formed on Mewtwo's mouth as he nodded. "_Okay Ash, I'd like to be friends._"

"Yay!" Ash declared happily.

"Ash," Delia spoke. "Why don't you show Mewtwo your room?"

"Great idea mom!" Ash replied happily. He grabbed Mewtwo's three-fingered hand and led the purple Pokémon up the stairs.

Giovanni watched with a warm smile as he watched his son run up the stairs with Mewtwo. He knew he made the right choice to bring Mewtwo home and give him to Ash. There was no doubt in his mind the two would become great friends and an incredible team.

* * *

_10 Years Later_

* * *

"Mewtwo use Thunderbolt!" yelled a 15 year old Ash Ketchum.

"_You got it!_" Mewtwo declared telepathically as its entire body lit up with electricity before sending a powerful bolt of lightning at a rock, destroying it in the process.

Ever since that faithful day ten years ago, Ash and Mewtwo had become the best of friends. They treated each other more like brothers rather than trainer and Pokémon. Ash had helped Mewtwo reach his full potential, and Mewtwo even inspired Ash to train his own body. He was very well fit for a 15 year old. Mewtwo had also grown much. Being a Pokémon, he grew in size faster, already standing a few inches taller than Ash.

"That was great Mewtwo," Ash said to his best friend.

"_Thanks Ash,_" Mewtwo replied with a smile. "_I can't wait for tomorrow_."

"Neither can I," Ash replied. "Just think, tomorrow we are off on our journey. We're gonna be the strongest team ever."

"_Yeah,_" Mewtwo replied.

"Ash! Mewtwo! Dinner is ready!" Delia declared from the house. Ash and Mewtwo had been training just outside their house.

"Coming mom!" the duo replied together. Since they thought of each other as brothers, it was only appropriate for Mewtwo to see Delia as a mother. Those feelings were returned, for Delia saw Mewtwo as her second son. The two quickly headed over into the house.

"Thanks mom, this is great," Ash said as he began to chow down. Mewtwo also sat at the table, sitting in a special chair that had been made for him. The two ate happily as Delia watched with a happy smile. She knew tomorrow would be the last day she'd have her boys at home, but she knew they'd be alright as long as they had each other.

Later that night, the duo watched one of the past league matches in their room. When they were younger, they shared a bed, but as they got older they now shared a pair of bunk beds – Ash on the top and Mewtwo on the bottom.

"Just think Mewtwo," Ash said as he and Mewtwo lay in their beds. "Tomorrow will be the last day we sleep here. Tomorrow, we start our journey."

"_Yeah, I can't wait,_" Mewtwo replied. "_Hey Ash, what kind of Pokémon do you think we'll see out there?_"

"I don't know, that's the fun part," Ash replied. "Ever since you came I've been so curious as to what kind of Pokémon there are out there. As far as I know, there are over 600 Pokémon in the entire world, maybe even more. And they're all out there, just waiting for us to meet them."

Mewtwo could feel Ash's enthusiasm. He was just as ready to see the world outside their little home. Maybe even learn more about who he was.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Several miles from Pallet Town_

* * *

Out on the ocean headed towards the Pallet Town port was a large cruise liner. This enormous ship was one that went all over the world. It had gone to Kalos, Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Johto. It had even made a stop in the Orange Islands, a small archipelago that was part of the Kanto region. It had picked up many people from all over the world, but nine people planned to finish their extensive trip at Pallet Town.

Standing near the pool of the ship sat a single girl with blue hair and blue eyes and a cute white beanie. Next to her was a small blue penguin Pokémon. Sitting in a beach chair not too far away was a young man with emerald hair and a red headband, sketching the night sky on the ship. Not too far away was a younger girl with dark tan skin and large purple hair. Sleeping inside her hair was a small dragon Pokémon with a pair of small tusks. Inside one of the cabins was a young brunette girl with a red bandanna watching over a smaller sleeping boy with glasses and dark green hair. Inside another cabin was a young man with bright green hair and butler-like outfit. Next to him was a small green monkey Pokémon that watched as he went over a small list. In another room sat a young man with blonde hair and glasses working on a strange device while a younger blonde girl slept with a small grey rabbit Pokémon, a small yellow reptile Pokémon, and a small orange mouse Pokémon. Lastly was a girl in another room with long brown hair and a pink hat. She was holding a picture that had the image of her and a small familiar-looking black-haired boy.

All of these people came from different place and had different backgrounds. Despite this, they all had one thing in common – they were all headed for Kanto. Little did they know that fate had much more in mind for them.

* * *

_The Next Day_

* * *

Ash walked down a dirt road alone as he headed towards Professor Oak's lab. He had just woken up and was heading to meet the professor before leaving. Mewtwo on the other hand was inside his pokeball. Very few people knew of Mewtwo's existence, so Ash decided it was best to keep the psychic type Pokémon hidden for now. Also, very few people actually knew that Ash was already a trainer, and had been for 7 years, so he had a few other friends hidden under his belt. The minimum age requirement for Kanto natives to become trainers was 15, so now Ash could officially start his journey. It wasn't long before he reached the lab where the famed Kanto Professor resided at, but Ash saw a large group of people all congregated at the front.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Is that Ash-y Boy I heard?" claimed a very arrogant voice. Ash flinched at the sound of the familiar voice. The group of people dispersed to reveal an arrogant looking boy with spiky brown hair.

"Gary Oak," Ash grunted. At one time, Ash and Gary were once best friends, but then when Gary began learning about Pokémon he became very arrogant and determined to prove himself better than Ash in any way possible.

"So what are you doing here Ash-y Boy?" Gary said smugly, getting up in Ash's face.

"I'm here to get my trainer's license," Ash lied. He already had his trainer's license, but Gary didn't need to know that. "And by the way you look, I suppose you already got your license and your first Pokémon?"

"You know it, and it's right in this pokeball," Gary said, revealing his starter's pokeball. "I wouldn't bother though if I was you. A loser like you has no chance at becoming an even decent trainer."

"Look Gary," Ash said uncaringly. "You can make yourself sound as big as you possibly can, but could we speed this up. I want to get my license today."

Gary was surprised by Ash's unwillingness to be baited. He shrugged this off and walked off. "Whatever loser-boy. Come on girls," Gary said as a group of cheerleaders followed him.

Ash walked up the steps to the lab and gently knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing an elderly professor. "Ah Ash, good to see you."

"You too Professor Oak," Ash said as he entered the building. "I'm here to get my new pokedex."

"I know you are," Professor Oak replied. "And I take it you intend to take Mewtwo and the others with you?"

"There's no doubt about it," Ash replied with a smile. Oak was one of the few people that knew of Mewtwo's existence and the true story behind him. He was also the one that had classified Mewtwo as the Genetic Pokémon and discovered many things about him. He was also the one that had decided to let Ash become a trainer early.

"Good," Professor Oak replied. "Here's your new Pokedex Ash. I'm surprised though, you're the only trainer who's ever asked for data on Pokémon from the other regions."

"What can I say," Ash replied. "Mewtwo inspired me to do research."

"I'm glad," Oak stated. "To be honest, Gary's knowledge is very limited compared to yours. Why do you refuse to show him your true colors?"

"I want to keep Mewtwo a secret as long as possible," Ash replied. "Mewtwo is very powerful, and if Gary knew he'd get jealous. Besides, all he's doing is underestimating me, which will certainly bite him back later."

Oak shook his head. "Just try to be kind, he's still my grandchild after all." Ash chuckled before nodding.

"Professor Oak!" exclaimed one of his assistants. "There's a Pikachu eating the electric wires outside!"

"What?!" Oak exclaimed in shock "If it continues we'll be without any electricity for weeks. We must stop it."

"Let me help!" Ash exclaimed. Oak agreed to Ash's help and the three ran out of the lab and into the field where they spotted a large windmill with cords connected to the lab. In the middle of the lab was a small electric mouse nibbling at the cords. Ash brought out his Pokedex to examine the Pokémon.

**Pikachu the Electric Mouse Pokémon. It is also the evolved form of Pichu and the pre-evolved form of Raichu. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose.**

"We need to stop it!" Professor Oak proclaimed.

"Let me handle this Professor," Ash exclaimed as he brought out Mewtwo's pokeball. "Mewtwo! I choose you!"

"_Rah!_" Mewtwo proclaimed as it was summoned onto the field. "_Ash, what's going on?_"

"That Pikachu's eating the wires to the lab," Ash explained. "We need to stop it. Use Aura Sphere!"

"_Take this mouse!_" Mewtwo proclaimed as it created a sphere of blue energy and sent it towards the Pikachu.

Pikachu's ears perked up and it dashed away from the attack. "Pikachu!" the electric rodent cried out in anger. Its body charged up with electricity before sending a Thundershock attack Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo Protect!" Ash exclaimed. Mewtwo then generated a glowing green shield of energy around itself, blocking the electric attack. "Alright, now use Psycho Cut!" Mewtwo swung his harm, creating a several slashes of glowing energy at Pikachu.

Pikachu managed to avoid most of the slashes. "That is one incredibly fast Pikachu," Oak's assistant commentated.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in pain as one of the Psycho Cuts finally struck. Two more followed, each hitting and sending Pikachu flying. Pikachu landed on the ground with a hard grunt.

"Alright Mewtwo, wrap this up with Stone Edge!" Ash exclaimed.

"_Take this!_" Mewtwo declared as two rings of stones spun around him before he sent the stones flying straight at Pikachu. Just as Pikachu was about to get up, the rocks struck its small body.

"Pika!" the electric type cried in pain. It fell unconscious on the ground with rocks in its eyes.

"Alright," Ash said, grabbing an empty Pokeball. "Pokeball Go!" Ash flung the pokeball, hitting Pikachu on the side and absorbing it inside. The ball fell to the ground and shook with the center button blinking red. Everyone watched anxiously as the ball shook. After several seconds, the ball stopped shaking and let out a strong ping sound.

Ash's face suddenly broke in a large smile. "We did it!" Ash ran over and picked up the Pokeball. "We caught a Pikachu!"

"_Yes!_" Mewtwo exclaimed in the same enthusiasm as Ash.

"Well done Ash," Oak congratulated. "You and Mewtwo acted in perfect unison. I know you two will be a great team."

"Thanks professor Oak," Ash said with a smile.

Oak nodded back. "Now what do you say we heal that Pikachu up before you leave?"

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

Out by the docks of the Pallet Town harbor, the large cruiser was letting off its passengers.

Among the passengers were brother and sister May and Max Maple. Next to May's leg was a small orange chicken Pokémon called Torchic.

"Oh come on May," Max groaned. "How long does it really take for one to get off a ship?"

"Excuse me, I'm not the one who wanted to wait and see every Pokémon on the ship as we got off," May replied.

Max grumbled under his breath. He looked around and saw Torchic was missing. "Hey May, where's Torchic?"

"WHAT?!" May exclaimed in shock. "Oh no! Where's Torchic?"

"Excuse me?" a new voice said. The siblings turned around to see a blue haired girl with a beanie on her head. "Does this little cutie belong to you?" they looked down to see Torchic standing next to a small blue penguin.

"Torchic!" May said in relief. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! Thank you for finding her."

"No problem," the blue-nette replied with a smile. "My name's Dawn Berlitz, and this is my Pokémon Piplup."

"Piplup!" said the blue penguin.

"I'm May Maple," May replied. "As you can tell, Torchic's my Pokémon, and this little pain in the neck is my brother Max." Max only stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Amazing," said another voice. The three humans turned to see a young man with dark green hair examining the two Pokémon with a sketch pad and pen in his hand. "Two flightless bird-like Pokémon of opposite types in the same place. What are the odds?"

"Excuse me," Dawn spoke to the young man. "Can we help you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the young man replied. "My name's Tracey Sketchit. I'm a Pokémon Sketcher, and I just had to draw your Pokémon. I mean, what are the chances of a Sinnoh and a Hoenn Pokémon standing side by side in the same place?"

"You're from Sinnoh?" Max asked in surprise at Dawn. "I always wanted to go to Sinnoh."

"Yeah I am," Dawn replied. "Piplup's the water starter for Sinnoh trainers. I got him just a few weeks ago."

"Really?" May asked in surprise. "I just got Torchic a few weeks ago too. She's the fire starter for Hoenn Pokémon."

"Amazing," Dawn replied before looking down. She was surprised to see a third Pokémon approaching. It resembled a small dragon with small task. "Why hello, who are you?"

"Axew!" cried the happy dragon Pokémon.

"Axew!" cried another voice. "Axew where are you?!" the group of ever growing people was approached by two more people, one with large purple hair and other with short green hair. "Axew there you are, how many times have I told you not to run off?" asked the purple haired girl.

"Axew," the small dragon said apologetically.

"Does this little guy belong to you?" May asked.

"Yeah," the purple haired girl replied in embarrassment. "My name's Iris Negai, and that's my Pokémon Axew."

"And I'm Cilan Dento," the green haired male stated. "I was helping Iris here find her Pokémon."

"Nice to meet you," May replied. "My name's May, and this is Torchic."

"I'm Dawn and this is my Pokémon Piplup," Dawn introduced.

"I'm Tracey," Tracey stated.

"And I'm Max," Max finished. "Can I ask something about Axew?"

"Sure," Iris replied.

"Is Axew a Unova Pokémon?" Max asked.

"Actually, yeah," Iris replied. "How did you know?"

"It was the only Pokémon I didn't recognize," Max replied.

"Amazing," Tracey stated in awe. "A Unova, Sinnoh, and Hoenn Pokémon all in the same place and time? This is incredible!" Suddenly, the group of Pokémon became bigger as a small orange fox Pokémon with red fur in its ears. "Whoa, another one!"

"Fenne!" the small fox exclaimed.

"Fennekin!" A female voice called. The growing group was joined by an older girl with brown hair and blue eyes and wore a pink hair, black top and red dress. "I'm so sorry. My name is Serena Yvonne, and that's my Pokémon Fennekin and it sort of got away from me."

"Don't worry, you're not the only one," Iris said lightly.

"Wow! A Fennekin!" said and excited voice. Everyone turned to see Fennekin now being examined by a young blonde haired girl that was about the same age as Max.

"Bonnie!" groaned another voice. They all turned to see a young man with blonde hair and glasses and in a blue work suit. He had a large strange backpack on as well. "Don't go running off like that."

"Sorry Clemont," the small girl replied. She then looked at the group that gave her all an odd look. "Hi! My name's Bonnie! And this is my awesome big brother Clemont!"

Clemont sighed in annoyance. "Bonnie can get a bit excitable when she meets new Pokémon, well any Pokémon really."

"That's okay," May replied. "I know just how irritating younger siblings can be."

"Hey!" Max grumbled.

"Hey Serena, what kind of Pokémon is Fennekin?" Tracey asked.

"Oh, it's the fire starter of the Kalos region," Serena replied.

"Really?!" Bonnie said with big eyes. "You're from Kalos! So are we!" she pointed at herself and her brother.

"Kalos?" Dawn asked questioningly.

"It's pretty far," Serena replied. "I think its closest neighbor is Unova. And actually, I'm not from Kalos. I moved there when I was younger. I was actually born here in Pallet Town." She had a soft smile on her face.

"Oh, what an interesting entourage of flavors we have here," Cilan said, gaining everyone's attention. "Flavors from many different regions, all converging at one point! Truly a delectable experience." In his excitement, Cilan accidentally knocked Tracey's pen out of his hands. It landed on the head of a very unfortunate bird Pokémon.

"Spearow!" cried the Pokémon in pain.

"What was that?" Dawn asked. The group all turned to see the Pokémon stand before them with an angry glare and a bump on its head. Dawn, Serena and May each brought out a Pokedex to examine the Pokémon.

**Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Fearow. It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey.**

"Spea-ROOOOOOW!" the Pokémon cried, letting out a powerful screech.

"AH!" the humans cried out, covering their ears, their Pokémon following the same fashion. After a few seconds, the Spearow ceased its cry. "What was that?" Bonnie asked painfully.

"That was Screech," Max replied. "I think it's mad."

"I'd be mad too if I got hit by a flying pen," Iris said grumpily while Cilan and Tracey paled in embarrassment.

"Uh… guys?" Clemont said nervously, pointing at the sky. The others all turned to see an entire flock of angry Spearow all flapping towards them. "I thinks now would be a good time to run."

"AAAH!" the humans cried along with their Pokémon as they ran away from the coming group of bird Pokémon. Many other people and Pokémon got out of the way, not wanting to get in the middle of the chase. The humans and Pokémon were chase in the nearby forest.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

* * *

Down by a stream on Route 01, a single girl with bright orange hair and green eyes sat, fishing. "I wonder what kind of Pokémon I'll catch," the girl thought aloud. The river was at the base of a tall cliff side

"AAAAAAH!" cried a chorus of voices that snapped the girl out of her trance. She quickly turned to see a group of people and Pokémon run towards her. The smallest one tripped, causing all of the others to fall on top of him. "O-oh."

"Oh my," the redhead said in shock, running over to the group. "Are you people okay?"

"I think so," Dawn said as she got up.

"Speak for yourself," Max muttered. Having been the first one to fall meant he was the one to be crushed by the others.

"What happened?" the redhead asked.

May answered, "We were being chased by a group of-"

"Spearow!" cried the flock of bird Pokémon as they appeared behind the group.

"Run!" Iris exclaimed, only to stop to see the rest of the flock was in front of them.

"We're surrounded," Cilan said in shock.

"What do we do?" May asked.

"Looks like we have to fight," the redhead replied. "Staryu go!"

"Heya!" cried a flying Starfish Pokémon.

"She has the right idea! Pansage come on out!" Cilan declared, releasing a green monkey Pokémon.

"Pansage!"

"I guess it's my turn, go Marill!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Marill!" cried a blue mouse Pokémon.

"Looks like this will be our first battle, you ready Torchic?" May asked her starter.

"Torchic!"

"What about you Piplup?" Dawn asked her Pokémon.

"Piplup!"

"You ready to go Axew?" Iris asked her dragon Pokémon.

"Axew!"

"We better get in on this too Fennekin," Serena said bravely.

"Fenne!"

"I should help as well! Go Bunnelby!" Clemont exclaimed, releasing a grey/brown rabbit Pokémon.

"Bunnelby!"

"This is going to be so awesome," Max said, ready to watch a spectacular battle.

"I know!" Bonnie agreed.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

Walking down the road past Pallet Town on Route 01, Ash walked side-by-side to his two Pokémon: Mewtwo and Pikachu.

After its capture, Professor Oak had Pikachu healed so Ash could spend some time with it. Pikachu was distrusting at first, but after some comforting words from Ash, he decided to give him a chance. Ash learned that Pikachu did not like being inside the Pokeball, even admitting it was scared. Ash told him that he understood, and he would help Pikachu get used to being inside a Pokeball.

"Just imagine guys," Ash said to his two Pokémon. "In a while we'll be in Viridian City. Our first stop in our journey."

"_Sounds great Ash,_" Mewtwo replied as it floated next to Ash. "_What about your dad? Doesn't he run the Gym there?_"

"Yeah he does, but he's out on business last mom told me," Ash replied. "He won't be back for a while, so we might as well continue to the next town for my first badge. We can still register for the Pokémon League in Viridian City though."

"Pika," Pikachu replied happily as it sat on Ash's shoulder.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" cried a rather high-pitched feminine voice, catching the trio's attention.

"What was that?" Ash exclaimed.

"_Sounded like a little girl crying for help,_" Mewtwo replied.

Ash nodded. "Mewtwo, you and Pikachu better return to your Pokeballs." Mewtwo nodded as Ash recalled him to his Pokeball. Ash brought out Pikachu's, but the electric mouse flinched. "Pikachu, I know you're scared of being inside your Pokeball, but you need to trust me. Do you trust me?" Pikachu was hesitant at first, but nodded. Ash nodded back before recalling the electric mouse. Ash then sprinted into a run towards the sound of the screams. He ran up a hill and stared down and gasped at the sight.

At the base of the cliff was a group of people and Pokémon surrounded by an angry flock of Spearow. The people were all holding onto their fallen Pokémon while the Spearow suffered less casualties. Ash realized he needed to do something quick.

* * *

_Scene Change_

* * *

The redhead, Misty Waterflower, held onto her fallen Staryu. It seemed like such a good idea. She thought that they would be able to handle the flock of Spearows. Boy was she wrong.

Now, they were all at the mercy of the Spearow. All of their Pokémon fell one by one because of their unrelenting attacks. It seemed like this would be the end.

"May, what do we do now?" Max asked his older sister.

"I don't know Max," May replied as she held her hurt Torchic.

"Looks like this is the end of our culinary quest, huh Pansage?" Cilan asked his fallen grass type.

"And to think today started so well," Tracey said as he held his Marill.

"Piplup," Dawn cried as she held her unconscious penguin. Iris did the same as she held her Axew.

"Clemont, I'm scared," Bonnie said as she hugged her brother tightly.

"I know Bonnie, I'll protect you," Clemont said, holding her and his fallen Bunnelby closely.

"I'm here Fennekin," Serena said as she hugged her fox Pokémon.

"I guess this is it Staryu," Misty said as she held her starfish Pokémon.

"SPEAROW!" cried the bird Pokémon flock, ready to attack. Everyone clenched their eyes, ready for the coming attack.

"HEY SPEAROW!" cried a new voice. Everyone, Pokémon and human, looked up to see a lone figure a top a cliff. It looked like a brave young man, shining in the sunlight. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

"Spearow!" cried the bird Pokémon. Their attention then went to the crazy young man.

Ash brought out two pokeballs and cried, "Mewtwo! Pikachu! I choose you!"

"_Rah!_" Mewtwo cried out as it was released.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as it was also released.

"Pikachu! Mewtwo! Double Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed. Both Pokémon released a powerful Thunderbolt attack, electrocuting all of the Spearow.

"Wow! Look at them go!" Tracey exclaimed in awe. Each of the trainers below stared at the events before them with great awe and different thoughts.

May was amazed by the grace and elegance of the Pokémon and how the trainer commanded them. The trainer was also kind of handsome.

Max was in awe mostly by Mewtwo, being a Pokémon he had never seen before.

Dawn was mostly entranced by the trainer on the cliff. In her eyes he resembled a knight in shining armor.

Tracey was amazed by the pure power the two Pokémon had. This must had been an extremely advanced trainer.

Iris was in the same awe as Max, seeing Pokémon she had never had before. And who was this good looking guy commanding them?

Cilan was more like May, amazed by the power and elegance of the Pokémon and their trainer.

Bonnie was in the same state as Max, amazed by the Pokémon battling, and the cuteness of Pikachu.

Clemont was utterly stunned by the clear connection between trainer and Pokémon. The three worked together so amazingly well.

Serena was like Dawn, entranced on the trainer more than the Pokémon. However, she had a strong sense of familiarity to him.

Misty was more confused than anything. Who was this guy that just showed up to save them? And where did he get such powerful Pokémon? Despite this, she was amazed by the perfect sync between trainer and Pokémon. She also hated to admit it, but the guy was kind of cute.

"Alright guys!" Ash exclaimed. "Time to end this! Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as it jumped from Mewtwo's shoulder, bursting in electricity as it took out a good portion of the Spearow.

"Mewtwo use PsyStrike!" Ash exclaimed.

"_Time to end this!_" Mewtwo declared as it shot a massive violet beam from its hands, taking out the rest of the Spearow.

"Spearow!" cried the bird Pokémon as they flew away, admitting defeat. One was having trouble flying, being more damaged than the others.

"Not so fast bird-brain!" Ash exclaimed taking out a pokeball. "Pokeball go!" the pokeball hit the bird and absorbed inside before falling to the ground.

The humans watched as the ball shook before them. Mewtwo helped Ash down to the base of the cliff as they watched the ball shake. After a few seconds, it stopped and let out a ping.

"Alright, I caught a Spearow!" Ash exclaimed as he held out the ball in victory. He quickly put the ball away and went over to the group of stunned people. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yes, thank you very much for helping us," Dawn said gratefully with a light blush on her face.

"No problem," Ash replied with a smile. "My name's Ash Ketchum, I'm from Pallet Town."

"A-Ash…?" Serena said in shock. She and Ash locked eyes, and Ash's immediately widened in surprise.

"Serena?!" Ash said with an excited tone. "Is that really you?"

"Y-Yeah!" Serena said in the same excitement. Before anyone had a chance to react, she recalled her Fennekin, and she rushed over and enveloped Ash in a strong hug. Ash blinked in surprise, but smiled before returning the hug.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Dawn asked, her voice a bit on edge as she saw the two hug.

"Yeah," Ash chuckled. "Serena used to live in Pallet Town until she moved to Kalos. We were best friends." Despite her desires, Serena pulled away from Ash, knowing the others would raise questions. "So what are you doing here Serena?"

"I actually started on my Pokémon journey some time ago," Serena replied, a light blush on her cheeks, still reeling from the warmth of Ash's hug. "I came to Kanto so I could start here, and…I was sort of hoping I would run into you again. I really missed you Ash."

"I missed you too Serena," Ash said with a smile, "It is good to have you back." Serena smiled back while also blushing as well. "So I'm guessing most of you guys came from the Pallet Town Harbor?"

"Yeah, the Spearow chased us from there," May said grumpily.

"That was weird though," Ash stated. "Spearow don't usually get into flocks that big unless someone makes them mad."

"That's my fault…" Tracey groaned. "I sort of accidentally flung my pen at one of their heads."

"Well, I was the one that knocked it out of his hand," Cilan said embarrassingly.

"That explains it," Ash replied. "How are your Pokémon?"

"They're all knocked out," Misty said as she cradled Staryu.

Ash went over to her and examined Staryu. "This Staryu doesn't seem that bad, just a few scratches. It could have been a lot worse. You obviously raised this Pokémon very well."

Misty was surprised by the statement and couldn't stop the blush on her face. "T-Thanks," she stuttered. Ash just smiled at her. "M-My name's Misty by the way."

"Nice to meet you Misty," Ash replied with a warm smile. As he went over to inspect the other fallen Pokémon. "Everyone else seems to be in the same state. They're all just tired, nothing too serious. A quick recharge at a Pokémon Center and they'll be good as new."

"You obviously know how to raise Pokémon," Cilan stated. "I'm Cilan by the way."

"And I'm Tracey," Tracey added. "Thanks for the save by the way."

"No problem," Ash replied. "Thank yourselves. I never would have known if it weren't for that scream."

"Scream?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, it was a loud girlish scream crying for help," Ash replied. The girls looked at each other, none of them had screamed for help. Max looked away in embarrassment.

"Anyways, thanks for helping us, we really owe you," Iris said gratefully. "I'm Iris by the way."

"And I'm May," May added. "And this is my brother Max" Max waved, still not looking at Ash.

"My name is Clemont," Clemont said. "And this is my little sister Bonnie."

"And I'm Dawn," Dawn said with a glisten in her eyes. "Thank you ever so much for saving us. You must be a powerful trainer to have such strong Pokémon under your belt."

"I guess," Ash replied in embarrassment. "I just started today."

"Huh?" the all repeated in surprise.

"I just got started my journey today," Ash replied. This got nothing both stares of shock from the others. "What?"

"Nothing," they all said in unison.

"Amazing," Cilan said as he stared at Mewtwo and Pikachu standing side by side.

"Aw! Pikachu is so cute!" Bonnie said as she looked at Pikachu. "I've always wanted to see a Pikachu, but I've never seen that Pokémon before." She pointed at Mewtwo.

"Oh, that's Mewtwo," Ash replied.

"Wait, you don't mean _The_ Mewtwo?" Max said in shock. "As in the Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo?"

"Legendary Pokémon?" the others asked in shock.

"The one and the same," Ash replied with a smirk.

"Max, how do you know that's a legendary Pokémon?" May asked.

"I watched the news on it with dad," Max replied. "Professor Oak was the one who discovered it." Ash let out a snort. "What's so funny?"

"The idea that old Oak discovered Mewtwo," Ash replied. "Mewtwo and I knew each other long before that old fossil did, right buddy?"

"_Right Ash,_" Mewtwo replied with a chuckle.

"You mean, you and Mewtwo were friends since you were kids?" Dawn asked in surprise. They were also surprised to hear the Pokémon in question talk with its mind.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "Listen, I'll explain more about Mewtwo and myself later. First we should get your Pokémon healed up."

"Ash is right," Misty replied. "Let's get them to Viridian City. There's a Pokémon Center there we can use."

"Alright," the others all replied, recalling their respective Pokémon. The only ones still out were Mewtwo and Pikachu.

"AAAH!" Misty screamed. Everyone turned to see her before the charred remains of what looked like a bicycle. "My Bike! It's roasted."

"How did that happen?" Serena asked in surprise.

"I think it might have been a stray thunderbolt from Pikachu and Mewtwo," Clemont hypothesized. As much as hated to admit it, Ash could see the logic behind that.

"My bike," Misty said in complete defeat as she stared at the barbequed bike.

"Misty, I'm really sorry," Ash apologized. "I promise, once we get to Viridian City I'll pay you back for your bike."

"It's okay I guess," Misty replied. "It was an accident after all."

"Come on guys," Max exclaimed. "I want to go see Viridian City."

"Max, be quiet," May replied. "Or you'll be screaming for help again." Max paled.

"That was him!" Ash said before busting in laughter, followed by Mewtwo and Pikachu, and then the others. Max stared angrily, but eventually found himself laughing as well all this looked like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**And so we begin,**

**I've had this idea for a while. I'm going to have all of Ash's friends meet together at the same time and follow Ash on his journey to be a greater trainer. I'm also having Mewtwo remain as Ash's starter. I'll reveal all the Pokémon of the Ash and the others later. Now, of ages-**

**Ash – 15 (dressed in his original clothes)**

**Misty – 15 (dressed in her original clothes)**

**Brock (will appear later) – 18 (original clothes)**

**Tracey – 17**

**May – 14 (original clothes)**

**Max – 10**

**Dawn – 14**

**Iris – 13**

**Cilan – 18**

**Serena – 15**

**Clemont – 16**

**Bonnie - 10**

**In the meantime, I'm willing to listen to your suggestions. I will need ideas for Pokémon for Ash and the others to capture. I'm willing to listen to any ideas you guys have.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
